Murder!
by Miki Bidan
Summary: A story of a group of happygolucky friends. Everything is hunky dory until one of them is murdered mysteriously. Now the rest of them must put all their energy in finding out the murderer. AU. Please read and review. Please give it a try
1. Fun

**Well, I debated a lot before posting this fic. I hope you enjoy. Warning: AU. Please do read and review.**

**Thanks to Yuna for reading the first chapter and helping me. THANKS A LOT, Onee- san.**

* * *

**_Fun_**

The smell of fresh, brunt coffee wafted through the café. The low music was dinned by the voices of laughter. Many people had come to enjoy their weekend night at the café. Friends, young couples, families; everyone was enjoying. The place was brightly lit up to add to the gaiety.

A large group of friends sat at the corner table. All of them laughing and chatting away merrily.

"Hey, someone call the waiter!" Faye said as she brushed a tear away. She had been laughing so much on a stupid joke that Andy had just cracked that she literally began crying.

Lin nodded. He turned and called out, "Excuse me!!" He motioned the waiter towards their table.

A waiter dressed in red t-shirt and black pants came running to them. Faye had to stop herself from giggling. His dark hair was all spiky and he had painted it blond on the tips and had his ear pierced. He looked so funny.

"Yes, sir, what will you have?" He asked. Everyone eyed the menu.

"One black coffee," Andy said and looked at the others. "One black tea. No milk please," Spike said. "You take 'black tea'?" Faye asked with a giggle.

"Yes and stop giggling. You look like you're tipsy." Spike said sarcastically. Everyone started laughing. Faye pouted.

"Bro, stop making fun of her!" Julia said rising in defense. Spike sighed.

"What do you guys want?" Spike asked. "Five cappuccinos, please." Lin said.

"Five?! You're gonna drink +Five+ cappuccinos, Lin?" Spike said. Lin glared at Spike. "Ok, fine, they're for the others." Spike muttered.

"One lemon ice tea." Shin said.

Faye turned to Edward who was fiddling with the tissue holder. "What will you have, Ed?" she asked.

"Hmmmm…Edward want what Faye- Faye Nee-san say!!" Ed said still fiddling.

Faye sighed.

"One more cappuccino please." She said. The waiter took her order and left to place their order.

"So, where are we going tomorrow?" Faye asked. "How about going to my beach house?" Andy suggested. "Yeah! Cool idea!" Spike said.

"We can check out cool surfboards and go surfing," Andy said. Everyone agreed.

"Faye, I guess we'll have to just sit on the beach then." Julia said. "Hey, sis, why don't you try surfing once?" Spike asked.

"Surfing? I would lose my lady image." Julia said pushing back the strands of her blond hair.

"Oh yeah, that would be fun. So shall we play with sand toys, Julia?" Faye asked sarcastically. Julia didn't reply but pushed back some more of the blond strands.

Spike looked at Vicious who sat there quietly. "Say something, buddy!" he said. Vicious just looked away.

"Does he ever speak?" Faye whispered to Julia. "Dunno, never heard him speak." Julia said.

"What do you see in him that makes you go out with him?" Faye whispered. Julia smiled slyly. "Dunno."

"I'd be bored to death if I'd go out with him." Faye said. Suddenly Ed squealed. Everyone turned to find her with the tissue holder on her head and all the tissues making a mess.

"ED!!!" Faye shouted. Ed looked at Faye. Her huge golden eyes filled with innocence. Faye sighed. "I can't even shout at you." She said, "I wish you had stayed at home! You always spoil things."

Shin smiled, "Of course not, Faye, we enjoy Ed's company!"

Faye glared at Shin.

"SHIN- SAN, SHIN-SAN!!! Gimme ice-cream!!" Ed shouted playfully. "Sure but you'll have to finish your cappuccino first." Shin said.

"Cappu what? Cappu what, Shin-san?" Ed asked. "Cappuccino." Shin repeated.

"Cappu- cappu thingy!! Ed finish that cappu-cappu thingy then Shin-san give ice cream!!" Ed said cheerfully.

Shin nodded, "Yes, Edo!"

Ed hugged him. "I wonder how you manage to get along with her." Vicious said quietly. Everyone stared at him. Vicious looked back.

"What?" he asked.

"You….you…" Spike stammered pointing at him, Vicious looked up. "You actually spoke! Hey! This a miracle, guys! Vicious actually spoke!!" Spike said. Everyone agreed.

"Yeah! He actually said something at last!" Faye said. Andy turned to Spike.

"So, Mr. Spiegel, this is the first time in years that Mr. Vicious has spoken a word. Please say a few words about it." Andy held out an invisible mike.

Spike took it in his hands. "I can't believe it! It true! Miracles can happen!" He said.

Everyone started laughing.

"Shut up, guys." Vicious said in a low voice. That made them laugh more.

"Oh my!! My stomach it's paining from all that laughing!" Julia said clutching her stomach.

Soon they were sipping their coffees. Ed took one sip.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW……Faye- Faye Nee-san, Edward not like it!" She said.

Faye sighed, "Ed, you asked for it."

"Ed no asked! You ask, Faye- Faye Nee-"

"Ok Ok!!!" Faye said.

Everyone laughed once again. Ed began to make faces at the cappu- cappu thingy. "Edo," Shin said, "Edo, have my lemon tea. I've not touched it."

"Ed like it?" Ed asked. "Yes, Ed will like it," Shin said.

"Arigatou, Shin-san!" Ed said cheerfully as she took the glass and held it to her lips and drank it in one gulp and burped.

"Ed! Where are your manners?" Faye shouted, irritated.

"Ed see Faye- Faye Nee-san do this every time at home." Ed said demonstrating with an empty glass and giving out a genuine burp.

Everyone laughed their heads off at this. Faye looked away. "Cummon, Faye! Oops, Faye- Faye!" Andy said.

"Andy, not you too!" Faye said as she punched Andy playfully in the arm.

"That was a good one, Edo!" Andy said as he put up his hand to give Ed a high- five. Ed responded by climbing the table spilling Faye's cappuccino in the process.

"Oh my! Edward!" Faye said slapping her forehead.

"Sorry, Faye-Faye Nee-san" Ed replied in a small voice.

"No problem, Edo." Shin said. "You should really control yourself, Faye." Julia said.

Andy put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know, Faye, just like Julia said, you should really control yourself. Ed is a wild child but I know much wilder children than her." He said.

"Who?" Faye asked.

"You of course!"

"ANDY!"

**--------------**

**Well, this was not much. This was a cliffhanger type thingy. I kinda want to show the intro like I wanted to show their happy-go-lucky ways. Imagine them like wild teenagers. Everyone's age except Ed is between 17- 18. Ed is 13 as usual.**

**Well, can't say about chapter 2. I'll update depending on the reviews. Tell me if I should continue.**

**I have to get some inspiration. Can anyone suggest anything?**

**Also, you must have noticed that I've made Julia Spike's sister. Excuse me for that. I also want to show Faye/Andy. :) Kinda my fav couple. **

**But romance won't be much because I want this story fully based on murder. I've made Ed Faye's sis. Please review and tell me if I should update. Don't flame. CC welcomed. **

**Ja Ne,**

**Miki **


	2. A Sunny Day

**Only 4 people reviewed. :( A BIG thanks to-**

**AshK- arigatou!!**

**space raider- Thanks a LOT!!!!! Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou!! Honestly? Did you really like it? I'm sooo glad. I'm honored!**

**Mask Rider Roy- HI!!! I'll read the sequel soon!!!**

**ProTempore- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!**

**I don't own Cowboy Bebop and I don't wanna cuz if I did then it would be the flop of the millennium. ((hehehehe…)) **

**Oh yeah!! I forgot. When you imagine Faye then imagine her like what she looked like before the accident! I can't imagine like how she is after the accident. She seems a bit more older.**

**_A Sunny Day. ((Couldn't think of anything else!))_**

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!"

Faye opened her eyes to look into golden amber pools. Strands of soft, fiery red hair tickled her nose. Faye screamed in sudden confusion and pushed the thing away which leaned on her. She heard a soft thud. She got up and scanned the floor.

She saw Ed curled up into a ball on the foot of her bed.

"Edo!!"

She ran to her younger sister. Ed looked back at her with huge watery golden pools. "It hurt, Faye-Faye Nee-san!"

Faye's jade eyes soften for a moment, "Edo, I'm sorry but you shouldn't have jumped on me like that. You scared me."

"Papa-papa calling for dinner." Ed said nursing her ankle where she had gotten hurt.

Faye got up and walked downstairs with Ed by her side. She looked at an elderly man. "Oh, good morning, Faye." He said.

"Good morning, Papa." Faye said. "Faye," said the former ISSP officer. ((A/N: You guessed it!))

"Yes," Faye said looking up from her bowl of cereal.

"Your friends are waiting for you in the living room," He said quietly.

Faye looked at him with confusion for a moment…then…her eyes widened. "WHAT?!!! What's the time, papa?"

"8:10."

"Oh my gosh!! We have to go to Andy's beach house!! We had to leave at 6:30!!" she screamed. She rushed in the living room in her pajamas.

The small group which sat there looked up.

Silence…

Faye realized that they were literally staring at her. Who wouldn't? She was dressed in her stupid bunny night suit and had fluffy bunny slippers on and the violet well- kept curtains around her heart shaped face were tousled.

A small pink tinge appeared on her pale cheek. She scanned the reactions on the faces.

Andy sat there in a gentleman like manner. He looked surprised. His mouth dangling. He suddenly realized that that was not how a gentleman should appear. He averted his gaze and closed his mouth forcibly.

Spike sat with his lanky legs apart. One elbow rested on his knee and his palm cupping his face. He had a magazine in the other hand which dangled from the other knee. He had a boring look on his face. He just stared like with that boring look.

Julia sat straight with her hands on her knees which were pressed together. Her sun kissed bangs tickled her face but she made no movement to push them back. She tried to smile but it only came as a vague attempt to stop oneself for feeling awkward making her feel more awkward.

Vicious didn't give a damn. He just looked up and then turned back to the newspaper which he had in his hand.

Lin just stared. He had his customary serious expression on his face. He looked away after sometime. Faye could sense what he had in his mind. Judging from his expression it looked like Oh-how-stupid-and–carless-can-a-person-be-and-how-I-wish-to-give-him/her-a-good-scolding.

Shin looked up from the cook book he had been reading and smiled as vaguely as Julia had making Faye and him to feel more awkward.

"You're 1 hour late." Spike muttered boringly. Faye snapped out of her thoughts and bowed. "Sorry!! I'll be ready in a few minutes!!" and she rushed upstairs.

"Oh my goodness! We're really late. Good thing Edo's ready." Shin said as he checked his watch.

Ed came running to Shin.

"SHIN-SAN!!!"

She hugged him. "Shin-san gimme ice-cream. I sleep yesterday!!" Ed said as she got off him. Shin smiled, "Edo, you had to sleep. You're a growing child and you need sleep!"

Ed glowed. She loved to get Shin's attention. She absolutely adored him. He was so nice.

"Edo, Where's your bag?" he asked. Ed ran off to her room and brought out a huge bag. She staggered a bit due to the weight of the bag. She shoved it near the foot of the sofa almost crushing Vicious' foot. He moved his foot away just in time.

Ed noticed this and looked at Vicious.

"Gomen-Gomen, Vishi-Vishi-us!" she said. Vicious nodded slowly and muttered, "It's ok."

Ed cracked a smile which extended from one ear to another.

Faye rushed down suddenly. She panted hard.

"I…I'm ready!" she said gasping heavily.

"Took you long," Andy said.

Faye glared at him. "Shut up!" she said.

"Shall we leave now?" Spike asked with the same boring expression. Andy nodded.

Jet entered the room. He thrust a package in Faye's hand. "Here is the lunch I made for all of you! Take it." He said.

"Thanks, papa!" Faye said and hugged Jet. Ed gave Jet a kiss on the cheek.

"Ed will miss Papa-papa!" she said teary eyed. Jet caressed her cheek.

"Edo, you'll have so much fun with all of them! You'll not miss me. Besides, before you know it 1 week will just pass." He said. Ed nodded. Faye gave him the phone number of the house. "Here it is, papa", she said. "Call me when you reach there!" he said.

"Bye, Mr.Black!!" Everyone said. They got into the van. It was Andy's.

"Take care, you all and have fun!" he said as he closed the door of the van.

Andy started the car.

"Bye!!" Faye shouted as she waved. Jet waved till he saw the car disappeared. Faye rolled up the window of the van since Spike had put on the AC.

Julia took out her hair brush and started brushing her honeydew locks. "How long is it going to take, Andy?" she asked.

"Hmm…about 5 hours." He said taking care not to distract himself from the road. "5 hours?!!" Faye exclaimed.

"Yes, Faye, that's why we had to leave at 6:30. But you were late!" He said.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up!!?" Faye asked hotly. "We were waiting for you at Andy's house. If you remember, Faye, we had decided to meet at Andy's house," Spike said as he lowered the temperature of the AC.

"The best thing," Julia said, "is that Ed called Andy up to tell us that you had not woken up. Then we decided to come to your house."

Faye looked out of the window indignantly. ((A/N: the window is still closed due to the AC))

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Faye," Andy said, "Don't sulk like that."

Faye's features soften. She stooped forward to look at Andy.

"Thanks, Andy," She said.

Andy smirked, "You better not sulk in the public cuz you look worse than ever when you do that!"

WHAM!

Faye smashed a mallet into his head.

"ANDY! WATCH OUT!" Spike shouted as a truck headed towards them. He quickly caught hold of the steering wheel and steered towards the other side. The sudden jerk caused all of them collide with each other.

Andy pressed the brakes. They stopped. Everyone gasped. Spike turned to Andy.

"You idiot!! You could have gotten us killed!!" Spike said.

"It's not my fault! It's Faye's! She got me distracted!" Andy shouted back. Faye barged in.

"What do you mean?!! It's your fault, Andy!! You shouldn't have teased me like that, you idiot!!"

They began to fight. Suddenly they were stopped by sniffing noises. They looked into the back seat to see Shin bending over something.

On getting a closer look Shin had Ed in his arms. The poor girl was crying profusely. Shin was trying to comfort her by whispering something comforting to her.

Guilt suddenly crept over Faye. She bent laying her body weight against the seat. She brushed Ed's hair. "What happened, Edo? You hurt?" she asked in a soft voice. Ed looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. She pointed to her knee. It was bleeding.

Shin looked at Faye. "Her knee bumped into the something sharp." He said.

Faye put a hand on Ed's head. She then removed her hanky and motioned Shin to give her a bottle of water. Shin somehow, with Ed in his arms, opened his backpack and took out a bottle of water.

Faye took it and poured it out on the hanky and handed it to Shin. Shin asked Ed to sit properly on his lap. Ed sat properly. Shin dabbed her wound with the hanky. She squealed every time it made contact with her wound.

"Shh…Ed! Be a brave girl!!" Faye said. Ed nodded and tried to smile. Faye smiled.

She sat back on her seat and noticed that Andy was already driving.

Everything was silent for half-an-hour. Andy suddenly gave an exclamation.

"Hey, guys!!! Why all of you so quite?!! Cummon, let's sing a song!"

Faye smiled, "Right, that will be fun!"

Ed looked up and started singing in a shrill, crooked voice.

'_Ringa ringa twinkle,_

_Pockets full of plum-pie,_

_Husha-busha!_

_What a good Ed am I!!!" _

She stopped and looked at everyone. Silence…one…two…three…

"BHWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Oh my, Edo!!" Shin said clutching his stomach and trying not to laugh.

"You sing really…well!!!!!!!!!!!" Julia burst with Faye.

Spike turned back. "That was too good, Ed!"

Andy tried to concentrate on driving. He couldn't help laughing at the song. "Imagine someone having plum-pies in their pockets!!!" Spike said laughing.

"I wonder who taught her to sing." Lin said. Vicious just looked away as usual.

"Edo!" Spike called from his front seat.

"Yes, Spi-spi-Spike?" she asked.

"Sing a song on Vicious!" Spike said. Everyone stifled their laughter.

Ed started but Lin stopped her. "Don't!" he said gasping for breath, "I'll die!" He was still clutching his stomach.

"OKA!!!!" Ed said. ((A/N: No, I've not forgotten 'Y' in here. Just pronounce this word like it's written and it'll seem like one of Ed's word!))

They started cracking jokes and soon it was lunch time. Andy stopped the van.

"How about sitting there?" He pointed out to a patch of grass. They were on the outskirts of the city and it was beautiful. The grass was lush and refreshing to look at.

Julia and Shin spread out a picnic blanket and all of them sat down to have lunch.

Jet had given sandwiches. They were quite tasty.

"Hey, Faye, your dad really makes the most heavenly food," Julia said as she bit into the juicy sandwich. ((A/N: I'm getting hungry now…))

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" Ed commented.

"Stop it, Ed," Faye said.

"Hmmmm…Shin-san," Ed said. "Yes, Edo?" "When will Shin-san bring ice-cream for Ed?"

"Hmmm…when we'll reach there I promise to buy you an ice-cream." Shin said.

"Yaaaayyy!!!" Ed began to dance in the grass making everyone laugh.

They soon packed everything up and then it was Spike's turn to drive. Everyone was tired and started to sleep.

The van was quite. It drove through farms and lovely grassy areas. After about an hour or two…Spike smelled the sea.

"Hey, guys!!!! Wake up!!!" He shouted, excited.

Andy rubbed his eyes. "What, Spike?" he asked sleepily.

"THE SEA!!I can smell it!! The sea!!"

Everyone got up to look around. Spike stopped the car. Everyone got out of it.

As soon as they got out fresh, salty sea breeze blast on their faces. What stood in front of them was mind blowing.

The golden sunshine…the white sand and…the blue-green sea.

Ed's eyes widened.

"Faye-Faye Nee-san, kireii desu ne?" Ed whispered her eyes wide with awe.

"Hai…so desu…"Faye whispered.

**How was that? Well, I know it's not still in action but I have to have some nice chapters to show everything hunky-dory, right? This chappie was really really big!**

**Anyway, please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**

**I BEG YOU!!!! I need some encouragement!!!!**

**Please review!!! CC accepted but please don't flame. **

**By chance I get a ** **LOT**** of reviews I'll update 2 chappies at once. Well, I'll wait for about a week now…so I'll update next Wednesday. If I get a ** **LOT**** of reviews till next Wednesday then I'll update 2 chapters at once. :) **

**Ja Ne!**

**Miki**


	3. Alice

**I don't own Cowboy Bebop...no I don't…I don't…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!! ((Goes insane)) I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP…or Spike ((blushes))**

* * *

**3. Alice**

"That's pretty…" Shin said. The sound of the sea gulls blended beautifully with the sound of waves and the salty breeze.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!" Ed ran to the water and started playing in it.

"Edo!! We can play afterwards. First let's go to the beach house!" Faye called out. Ed turned.

"Haiiiiii, Faye-Faye Nee-san!!!" She chirped.

They got back into the van and Spike drove with Andy telling him the directions. Everyone slid their windows down to enjoy the fast fresh breeze. Julia forgot about her lovely hairdo and enjoyed the breeze.

"This is refreshing!" she commented.

"It is, isn't it, Vicious oops Vishi-Vishi-us!" Spike said teasing him. Vicious stared out of the window. "Hmmmm…" he said. "Yes," He muttered.

"How long will it be?" Lin asked. "We'll reach in about 10 minutes," Andy said. "Whew! I'm hungry again," Lin said.

"I want some tea," Spike said, his eyes on the road. "All you want is tea!" Julia said, "Every time he comes home the first thing he wants is tea. When we go to the café he wants tea! Tea in the morning, tea in the afternoon, tea in the evening!"

"Hey, sis, that's none of your business," Spike said coolly. "Whatever!" Julia said.

"Okay! Okay! Stop fighting!" Andy barged in. "You don't need to barge in every time, Andy," Faye said.

"Don't teach me, Faye oops Faye-Faye!!" Andy teased. "Shut up, Andy-Candy!" Faye said.

Spike smirked. "Andy-candy?! Pretty good, Faye!" he commented. Shin chuckled, "Andy-candy?"

Ed at once spoke up, "_Andy is a candy, a very dandy candy, when eaten become sandy!!! Andy-candy-dandy-sandy!!"_

Everyone laughed. "Make some more of that sometimes, Ed," Faye said. Lin smirked. "When are we gone get there, Andy-Candy-Dandy-Sandy?" He asked.

Andy scowled. "Shut up, Lin-dust bin!!"

Spike burst out laughing so did Shin.

"Oh my gosh, brother!!" Shin said.

"_Lin-Lin in the dust-bin!!!"_

Ed sang. Everyone burst out laughing. Andy pointed out to a pretty wooden house. "That's my beach house!" He pointed excitedly.

It was pretty. It faced the sea. Though it was only 2 storied and really small it looked pretty. It had a small fence. Spike stopped the car.

"There," Spike said as he pressed the brake and stopped the engine. Everyone got out and stretched.

"Ahhhh….that's so good!" Shin said as he stretched himself. "Shin-san!!!!" Ed squealed.

"What Ed?" Shin asked. "Ice-cream!! Ice-cream!! Ed want ice-cream!!" Ed said dancing around.

"Ok, you just get fresh and then we'll ask Andy… ah…Andy-Dandy to tell us where they sell ice-creams, ok?"

"HAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Ed said walking unevenly on the ground.

Andy turned to them. "Hey, guys, you go in I'll just have some work." He said.

"What work?" Faye asked. "Well, I need to meet someone. One of my childhood friend stays there," he pointed to a house long away. "I wanna just say hello and come."

He ran of. "Ok, come soon!!!" Faye shouted.

"Hey, they have a small garden here!" Julia said as she pointed out to small patch of lawn and small flowers.

They walked to the door. Spike stopped causing the rest of them to bump into one another.

"Hey! Watch it!!" Faye shouted. "You idiot! We don't have a key to open the door," Spike said.

"Didn't he give the key?" Vicious asked quietly. "Nope." Shin said. "So then we'll have to wait outside till he comes?!" Julia asked worried.

"Andy, you lunkhead!!!" Faye shouted and kicked the door. She looked away and suddenly heard a creak. "Faye!! You opened the door!!" Julia exclaimed.

"The door wasn't locked in the first place!" Shin said. "Let's go in," Lin said.

They entered. The furniture was not costly but it looked really pretty. Each table had a vase on it with fresh flowers. The room was simple yet tastefully decorated.

"Wow, it's really comfy!" Faye said as she sat on a chair. "Hmmm…it's nice, really nice," Julia said as she looked out of the window facing the sea. It was really beautiful.

"Isn't it wonderful, Edo?" Shin asked Ed who was busy with her head inside one of the vases. Ed looked up. "Haiiiiii, Shin-san!!" she squealed.

"Did you like it Vicious?" Spike turned to a very quiet Vicious. Vicious nodded slowly, "Yes" he muttered.

"Hmmm…I wonder where Andy is," Lin said looking around. Suddenly they heard footsteps. They looked back to see a girl coming downstairs.

She saw them and stopped. Everyone looked at her.

She had curly, honey dew locks just like Julia but they were much much lighter. They swept past her elbow and reached her waist. Drawn back into a ponytail two locks of hair framed her pale face gracefully. Her turquoise eyes shone brightly as they scanned the newcomers.

After a moment she smiled, her rosy lips making a graceful curve. Everyone smiled back. No words were exchanged for a minute.

Suddenly they heard a dog bark loudly.

She suddenly snapped back. She turned to them and bowed and ran into the kitchen and out of the back door.

"Who was she?" Faye asked. "Dunno, but she was damn pretty," Spike said. "Hmmm…I wonder who she is," Julia said.

"I've seen her somewhere," Lin said all of a sudden. "Where?" Shin asked.

"I…I can't remember…" Lin said trying to recollect, "Oh yes!!! I know where!!"

Everyone turned to him looking at him in interest. Lin looked at them.

"Yes, I remember, I saw her picture in a photo with Andy at his house!!" He said.

Everyone looked at each other. "That means that she's…she's…" Julia said. "Andy's…Andy's… girlfriend!!" Spike finished. Then he suddenly said, "How come we didn't know about this?!" Spike demanded, "I never thought Andy would hide such a thing from us!"

"She was pretty," Shin said. "Yeah, he's lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend!" Lin said. ((A/N: Doesn't sound like Lin but ignore it!!!))

Faye frowned. "She's not _that_ pretty. She's not," Faye said. Spike smirked. "Jealous, Faye? Oooohhh!! Faye is jealous! Faye is jealous!!" Spike teased.

"Of course not!! Shudup!!!" Faye shouted red in face. Spike laughed. "Look at her!!!! She's blushing!!" Lin said.

"I'm NOT!!!!"

"Yes, you are!!"

"Shin!! Am I blushing?!!" Faye shouted on Shin. "Ahh…actually…yes…" Shin said nervously.

"WHAT!!!!"

"Hey, what's up with the noise level?!!" Andy entered the room.

"Andy!! Took you long!" Faye said. "God, Faye, you looked red. Are you ok?" Andy asked concerned.

Spike started laughing. "What?!" Andy said surprised. "No…nothing!" Spike said straightening himself.

"Oh, you're here!!" they heard a voice. They turned to look at the girl on the threshold. "Yeah, how are you?" Andy asked. She gave him the same but more cheerful smile.

"Guys, this is Alice, my…" Andy began but was interrupted by Lin.

"We know her," he said. Andy looked surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah, she's your…your girlfriend, right?" Spike said. Andy stared at them for a minute and a pink tinge appeared on Alice's cheek. Then he lowered his face and snickered. He looked up and burst into laughter.

"Why is he laughing?" Faye thought.

"You idiots," he said between his laughs, "She's not my girlfriend, you jackasses!! She's my younger sister!!!" he clutched his stomach and laughed more. He clutched the corner of the table besides him and supported his weight on it.

Alice looked away embarrassingly. Everyone looked at Spike. "What?!" Spike asked.

Everyone looked at him with shifty eyes. "Spike, you were the one who told us that," Lin said. "Yeah, it's all your fault," Faye said.

"Ok! Ok! Now time for an introduction!!" Andy said as he motioned Alice to stand besides him. "This is Alice, my _younger sister._"

Alice bowed. "H-Hajemamashite!" she said in a soft voice.

"Alice this is Shin," Andy pointed out to Shin who held out his hand. Alice placed her hand in his and instead of shaking hands he kissed her hand. "Hello, sweet lady," he said looking into her eyes. She gave him a cheerful smile. "Hello," she said.

"Then this is Lin."

Lin just shook hands that's all and said a small and up-to-the-point hello.

"And Vicious."

Alice raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name. Since he didn't make a movement to shake hands she held out her hand. But Vicious simply bowed. Alice took her hand back in confusion and bowed. He didn't speak a single word.

"And Faye."

Faye looked kind of relaxed to know that she was only Andy's sister. She shook hands and said, "Hi! I'm Faye!" Alice said, "Hello! I'm Alice. Pleased to meet you!" the strange thing was that she spoke too formally.

"And this is her Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Turvisky The Fourth," Andy said as if he was reciting a poem. Alice looked at him in confusion. "Edward will do!" he said.

Alice bent to the adolescent. "Hello, Edward!!"

Ed looked up at her with huge ((A/N: Insert- Incredibly)) huge eyes. "Heeeeellloooo!!! What is your namey-namey?" Ed asked.

"Alice"

"Yaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!! You are Alice-Alice-san!!!"

Alice raised her eyebrows at the mention of her new nick name. She found this boy amusing. "You're such a sweet boy!" Alice said smiling. "Ed no boy!! Ed is girl!!" Ed said. Alice looked in confusion. "You're a girl?" she asked. Ed nodded hard. She looked up at Andy.

"Julia."

Julia at once took her hands in hers. "Oh my goodness, you're blessed just like me with lovely hair!" she said. Alice blushed a bit.

"Oh my! You look like such a sweetheart!! Alice, you're really really cute! I'm soooo glad to meet you! I hope we can be friends!!!" Julia said as she shook her hands.

"Thank you," Alice said, "But I must compliment you on your beautiful eyes."

"Thanks!!" Julia said.

"And Spike."

Alice faced a 6'2" feet man and looked up. He held out his hand coolly to shake. Alice put her hand forward nervously than ever. As soon a the tips of their finger touched Alice felt an electric shock go through her body and she pulled her hand back blushing furiously.

Spike was surprised. Alice could sense his confusion. "S-sorry," she whispered not looking into his eyes.

Luckily the others didn't notice this bit of scene. They were busy with some other things. Andy called put to Alice, "Hey! Sis!! Make us something to eat! We're tired," Andy said as he sunk into the cushioned chairs with the others.

"Yes, would anyone here like to have muffins?"

Everyone's hands shot up. Alice smiled. "Ok and anything else?" she asked.

"Coffees for all of us except for Spike and Edo!" Shin said. "Edo like juice!!" Ed said flinging her hands in the air.

Everyone turned to Spike who was flipping through an old magazine as usual. He looked up.

"What?"

"What will you have, Spike?" Andy asked. "Oh yeah!! Black tea! No milk." He said and returned to the magazine.

"What are you reading?" Faye asked. "None of your business," Spike muttered not taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Yeah, what's so interesting in an old magazine?" Andy asked walking over to him. Spike hid the content from the magazine by putting the magazine under his arm.

"Spike, what are you reading?" Julia asked. He shook his head. "Let me read, you guys!" He said shooing them like they were animals.

"Hey, show that to me!!!!" Andy shouted as he lunged for the magazine and Spike moved from the chair only to have Andy's face smashed into the chair. Andy got up nursing his face. "Get him, guys!!" he shouted.

Everyone including Ed got up and walked towards Spike who looked in fear. "One!" Andy said. "Two!" Faye said.

"THUREEEEEE!!!!!" Ed shouted and everyone dashed at Spike who ran of at top speed with the magazine. Everyone dashed after him making a lot of noise on the hard wooden floor.

"ANDY'S SUPER MISSILE SHOT!!!!!!" Andy shouted and jumped on Spike and held his legs tightly causing him to slip.

"Owww…" Spike groaned. Julia quickly snatched the magazine while Shin pressed his hands to his back to avoid him from using his hand.

Lin and Vicious turned Spike around to face Andy.

"Are you ready Mimiko-Chan?!!!" Andy asked loudly. "Yup!!!!" Faye shouted, "Go ACTION KAMEN!!!!!!!"

"ACTION BEAM!!! Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep!!!!!" Andy shouted and pretended to shoot missiles at Spike.

"OWWWWW!!!!" Spike shouted pretending to die. "I'm dead…"

Everything was quiet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"That was fun!!" Julia said laughing. "Yeah, we used to do that every time when we used to be in school!!" Faye said laying back. "And every time Spike was the one who used to be caught!" Shin said as he brushed a tear away from his eyes. ((A/N: Those are tears of happiness))

"Anyway, what were you reading, Spike?" Andy asked. "Looks like…." Julia said inspecting the magazine. Her eyes widened and she let out a squeal.

"What?!! What was he reading?" Faye asked peeping into the magazine. Her eyes widened too. "OH MY!!!!" she shouted.

"What?" Andy asked impatient. "Spike was reading…_Cinderella_!!!" Julia squealed.

"WHAT?!!!!"

"I didn't know you liked _fairytales_, Spike." Andy said teasingly. "Shut up!!!" Spike snapped.

"Yeah, Spike, I never thought _you _love to read _Cinderella_," Lin said teasingly emphasizing certain words. Shin chuckled. "Edo, you heard that! Spike-person likes to read _Cinderella_!" he said to the adolescent.

Ed looked up. Everyone held their breath waiting for Ed to sing.

"_Spike-person like to read Zinderella!!_

_Spike- person like to read fair-tale,_

_When everyone wonder what Spike-person is reading,_

_Spike-person says thriller,_

_But it is fairy-tale,_

_Which papa-papa read to Ed!!_

_Spike-person is in kindergarten,_

_He loves to read fairytale!_

_Zinderella! White-Snow! Big-hair-person!!_

_Spike-person dreams of being a princess-person!!"_

Silence…one…two…three…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"That was AWESOME!!!" Lin said as he clutched his stomach. "Edo, you should make more!!" Shin shouted from between his laughs.

"Oh my! '_Spike-person dreams of being a princess-person' _Princess-person?!!!" Faye said as she clutched her stomach.

"Hey, I think I can smell coffee…" Andy said as he sniffed in the air. Everyone at once put their noses in the air sniffing. "Hmmm…" Faye sighed. Sure enough Alice came out carrying a tray.

They all sat down to drink the coffee.

* * *

**Well, how was it?!!! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!** **Please!!!!!!!!!!! If I get reviews I'll update! So review if u want me to update! **

**Thanks to-**

**AshK- Hi!!!! I'll vote! But please bear with me for sometime. I'll update when I'll have time! And I'm GLAD GLAD GLAD GLAD GLAD GLAD GLAD GLAD GLAD GLAD GLAD ((Turn off the caps lock)) that The Curse of Springs is not abandoned. Well, I miss writing to u but time does not permit me to do so. I'm sorry but I hardly have time now-a-days.**

**Mask Rider Roy- Hi, Roy!! ((Hope I can call you that!)) Thanks a lot!! Please bear with me for sometime. I'll read as soon as I'm free. I know that it will be very exciting but I need to study first. :(**

**space raider- HI!!! ((Hugs)) Well, I tried to email you but it bounced back. I think maybe u should make a new mail id. Well, I know about Jet. I just felt an urge to add him there. He's such a nice guy. I just wonder that he does everything for Spike and Faye and they just ignore the poor man. He does cooking and washing and everything and infact he even allowed them to live on _his _ship. They just make fun of him and etc etc. Don't worry about rushing me cuz I understand about your excitement but please don't stop reading and reviewing!!**

**Anyways-**

**Well, I just had to add another character and I wanted an OC. Well, I couldn't think of anyone else. Those who have read 'Guns and Roses' know her well. I hope u guys don't mind Alice in the story. If you do then maybe I'll remove her but I just needed for the story to develop nicely. Maybe you'll realize that later. **

**And yes, don't jump to the conclusion that Alice is in love with Spike or something stupid like that it's only a _little _bit of infatuation. I'm sure some of you are… ((Looks at self in the mirror…blushes…pink background…random sakura petals and bubbles fly by …ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh)) **

**Random Friend- Miki, where's the tea cup?!**

**Miki- Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh… ((Still in her dream land))**

**Random Fiend- MIKI!!**

**Miki- ((Still in her dreams throws a mallet))**

**Random Friend- OWWW!!! ((Faints))**

**((5 minutes))**

**Random Friend- Who am I? Where am I? What am I doing here?**

**Luv :)**

**Miki**

**P.S I'll update if I get atleast more than 2 reviews. ((See? I'm not asking for more. Please review!!))**

**P.P.S I have my Japanese Language Proficiency Exams ((JLPT)) coming up! Wish me luck. :) **


	4. Sunshine

**I don't own Cowboy Bebop but I'd love t own Spike. ((Get bad vibe- death glare from all Spike-lovers.))**

**Hehehehe…**

**Sunshine.**

* * *

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm…this is the best coffee EVER!!!!" Faye said as she put down her coffee cup. "Seriously Alice, how do you make it?" Julia asked. Alice smiled. "It's not that difficult! You can come with me to see," she said. 

Julia put down her cup. "Yes!! I'd love to!! So, shall I come after I finish drinking the coffee?" Alice nodded.

"Shin-San!! ICECREAM!!!" Ed shouted. Shin chuckled, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot."

He turned to Andy

"Hey, do you know where we can get ice-creams?" Shin asked Andy. Andy thought for a moment. "Yes, I can show you," he said.

"Edo wants some," Shin said. "Fine, let's go after this," Andy sipping his coffee. Faye suddenly exclaimed, "I had to call papa up!!!"

"Go and call him. He'll be worried," Julia said. Faye got up and ran to phone Jet.

"Edo, you finished the juice?" Shin asked. Ed nodded, the orange juice covering her lips. Shin gave her a hanky. "Clean your face," he said gently. Ed took the hanky and rubbed it hard against her face.

"Come, we'll buy ice-cream!" Shin said as he got up. Andy got up and motioned them to follow him. "Hey, guys, we're going out. We'll be back in a few minutes!" Andy announced. Julia and Alice nodded.

They were just about to step out when they heard a shout.

"BROTHER!!!"

Alice came panting.

"What?"

"Brother, can you get a packet of sugar from the store on the way?"

Andy sighed, "Ok, ok. Anyways, make something good for dinner."

"Aye!" Alice replied cheerfully.

--------------------

Andy, Shin and Ed walked along the waves which gracefully splashed in curves against the coast. Ed was really cheerful.

"_Ice-Cream, Ice-Cream,_

_Ed get ice-cream,_

_Yummy Yummy Isu-Sucream!!!_

_Banana Banana Banana!_

_Applie Applie Applie!_

_AND STRAWBELLY!!_

_NYA NYA NYA NAY!!"_

------------------------------

"And then you pour it into the cups. That's all!" Alice said as she showed it to Julia. Julia's eyes widened and she began clapping. "Wow!! That's too good! Too good! Glad to know there's someone else in our group who is feminine!" she said. Alice raised her eyebrow, "Group?"

"Cummon!" Julia said nudging her, "You're such a nice girl. Now you're the member of our group!" Alice laughed, "Thanks!"

"Is this the type of knife you use when you're cutting vegetables?" Julia asked as she pointed out to a large and sharp knife. Alice shook her head. "No, this one's for cutting meat," she said as she picked up the knife.

"Oh! And is this pan the non-stick one?" Julia asked as she picked up the pan. "Hai, that's the non-stick one!" Alice nodded. "Hey, what's the time?" Julia suddenly asked.

Alice looked at the watch. "It's…6," Alice said, "I've make dinner."

"No! Let me help you, Alice!" Julia said as she made some puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Alice chuckled and nodded.

"I'll just check on the others and ask them if they want something!" Alice said. "Sure!" Julia said. Alice walked out of the kitchen as Julia walked to the cupboards.

Alice looked around. She saw the strange guy standing in the balcony. What was his name now? Oh yes, Andy had said his name was Vicious. What a strange name! Ever since she had first seen him he looked so quite and mystifying and odd. He didn't even say a word when he first met her during the introductions.

She walked to him.

He stared at the sea, lost. Alice looked in his direction. She knew why he just stared at it. The sky was purple. The sea was illuminated with the purple colour of the sky. It was a beautiful sight.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Alice asked. Vicious snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the younger girl. Then he turned back to where he was looking in the first place. "What do you want?" he muttered quietly.

"Sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable," Alice said. Vicious nodded.

"Ok, then if you want anything just call me!" Alice said cheerfully and walked towards the living room where she saw Lin sitting on a couch and reading a book. He noticed her and looked up and said, "Oh, hello."

Alice smiled, "Hi! Well, sorry to disturb but I wanted to know whether you are comfortable or not."

Lin smiled. "No, it's ok. I'm comfortable."

"If you want anything, just call me, ok?"Alice said cheerfully. Lin nodded and smiled.

She looked around for Faye. She saw her sitting comfortably on her bed and taking out her night clothes. "Hi!" Faye greeted as she saw Alice. "Hello, well, I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable," Alice said. "Yeah, I am!" Faye said cheerfully. "If you want anything just ask me," Alice said.

"Aye!" Faye said cheerfully.

She looked around to see Spike engrossed in an old magazine. She remembered hearing some hullabaloo about Spike and some fairytale. Which one was it now? Oh yeah Cinderella.

She even remembered Ed saying something about Spike wanting to become a princess. She tried to imagine him wearing a ball dress and lots of makeup and long diamond earrings hanging from his ears.

Alice giggled. Spike heard the soft giggle and looked up.

"Excuse me but did you just giggle?" he asked. Alice slapped herself mentally. "Sorry but it was funny…"Alice said giggling again. Spike raised an eyebrow. "What was funny?"

Alice shook her head hard. "No, nothing." Spike stared at her in a strange way. Alice straightened herself, "Ah…I came here to say that if you want anything then just call me."

"Yeah sure," Spike said turning back to the magazine ((cough 'fairytale')).

Alice ran back to the kitchen to see Julia stirring something which looked like soup. "Ah…you're making soup?" Alice asked. Julia nodded. "I'll make some steak," Alice said as she got busy with the meat and the knife.

Just then they heard Ed's loud-pitched voice.

"Strawbelly!! Ed got strawbelly!!!"

Julia and Alice looked each other and giggled.

--------------------

Ed plunked on the sofa disturbing Spike in the process. "Ed!" he shouted. Ed looked at him with huge pitiful eyes. Spike grunted and grumbled something about kids being such a nuisance.

"So, reading Cinderella again, Spike?" Andy asked as he removed his socks. Spike glared at Andy who looked away immediately. Ed stared at Spike who literally flinched at the sight of her eye.

"Spike-person read Cinderella again?" she asked curiously. Spike looked scared as Ed cracked a smile from one ear to another and got a twinkle in her eye.

"Spike-person want to be princess-person!! Spike-person want to go to ball and dance and leave Spike- person's slipper on the staircase!!!" Ed chanted as Spike tried to hide his face from everyone.

"Shut-up, Ed!!" he shouted. Ed looked at him again with her puppy dog face. "Spike-person shout at Ed?" she said in a small voice. She buried her face in her hands and let out a couple of fake sobs only to make Spike feel guilty.

"Edo, don't cry!" Shin ran to Ed. He glared at Spike who turned away to read. There was silence for a few minutes until Alice came running in the room and announced.

"Dinner Time!!!"

---------

"Wow, the soup's good!" Andy said as he tasted the soup. "Delicious," Shin added. "Julia made it," Alice said.

Julia smiled. "Thanks," she said. "When are gonna go to the beach?" she asked.

"We'll tomorrow," Andy replied. "Why not now?" Faye asked. "Are you an idiot, Faye? It's dinner time! What are you going to do on the beach now?" Spike asked.

Faye pouted.

"_Faye-Faye Nee-san pouty pouty!!"_ Ed sang. "Shut up!" Faye said as she slurped her soup loudly.

"Faye do you have some manners?" Andy said. Faye gave him a death glare.

Suddenly Julia screamed.

"What happened?" Shin asked.

"Something…it's ticking me…there's something beneath the table!!" Julia screamed again.

Andy and Spike lifted the table cloth up and looked inside. Suddenly Andy began laughing.

"What? What's there inside?" Faye asked and looked down. Andy put his arm forward and fished out a welish corgi.

"Ein! You were here?" Alice lurched forward and took the dog in her arms. "Oh, Ein I was so worried. Naughty dog!" Alice fondled with him gently. Ein barked and licked Alice's cheek.

"Who's that?" Faye asked. "Oh, this is Ein, our dog," Andy said as he ruffled Ein's fur.

Spike gave a snort. Andy looked at him confused. Then he realized. "Oh, Spike, you hate dogs, right?" Andy said teasingly. Spike turned to his soup.

"Really?" Alice asked, surprised. "Yes, Spike hates animals, kids and women with attitudes, right, Spike?" Andy said teasingly.

Spike glared at Andy. Andy smiled evilly. Andy gave Spike a mocking glare. Spike glared back. Andy glared more. Soon they were having a glaring contest.

Shin could sense something wrong so he interrupted. "Ahh…why don't we finish our dinner?" he said nervously. Andy and Spike turned to him and glared.

"Heheheh…" Shin laughed nervously.

--------------

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!!!" Alice chirped cheerfully. Faye opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and stretched. "It's morning already?" she asked tired. "Ah ha!" Alice said nodding.

Faye sank back into her pillow. "Is Julia awake?" she asked softly. "Infact she woke up before I did and made breakfast. Come down now. We'll all have breakfast together," Alice said as she drew the curtains to let warm and bright sunlight to enter the room.

Faye groaned as sunlight bore painfully into her eyes. "Owww…" she groaned.

"Andy will eat up everything if you don't come soon!" Alice said as she closed the door behind her.

Faye sighed. She got up and got dressed quickly.

Faye made her way downstairs. She entered the kitchen to see everyone seated at the table.

"Good morning, Faye!" Julia greeted cheerfully. Faye smiled.

She sat on a vacant chair besides Ed. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Faye-Faye Nee-san!!" Ed chirped.

"Yeah, good morning." Faye said in a very irritated voice.

"So, what is the plan today?" Faye asked. "How about we go one the ferry, brother?" Alice asked excitedly. "Yeah! It's so nice and windy today!!" Julia said cheerfully.

"Hmm…ok, then when will we check out the surf boards?" Andy asked. "Please, Brother," Alice begged.

"Yeah, please Andy!" Julia begged.

"Hey!" Shin exclaimed, "I've got an idea!!"

"What?"

"Well, you guys go now and have fun with the surf boards and we'll go on the ferry in the afternoon and have a picnic," Shin said.

"Yeah!! When you guys are at the beach, Julia and I will make the snacks," Alice said.

"So, who will go to the beach now?" Andy asked. Andy raised his hand so did Spike, Lin, Vicious, Faye and Ed.

"Shin?" Lin asked. "I'll help them with the food," Shin said sipping his tea. "Aww…thanks, Shin!" Alice and Julia said.

"No probs!" He said in return.

----------

"Bye!" Alice and Julia shouted as they saw the others run down the sand. Julia turned to Alice. "Shall we start?" she asked and Alice nodded.

"Shin!!" Julia called out. "Yeah?" Shin asked as he cut the potatoes. "Where's the knife?" Julia asked.

"I'm using it to cut the potatoes," Shin said. "Then how will I cut the tomatoes?" Julia said. "Here, take this knife," Alice said as she handed out a knife.

"Thanks!"

"You're most welcome!"

Alice carefully buttered each piece. "Should we make it a toast?" she asked suddenly.

"Ah…Spike likes toasted so we'll make a couple of toasted ones," Julia said. "Ok, then should I toast it lightly?" Alice asked. Julia shook her head, "Naa, it should be nicely burnt."

"Spike sure likes strange things, "Alice commented. "That's what makes him different," Shin said.

"You're soooo positive and patient, Shin," Julia said. Shin smiled, "You're no less cheerful, Julia," Shin said as he neatly cut the potatoes.

"And you, Alice, you're really really shy," Julia said as she looked at the younger girl.

"Am I?" Alice asked, surprised. Shin chuckled, "Yes, Alice."

"So, you live here all by yourself?" Julia asked. Alice shook her head. "No, actually I live quite far away from here," she said as she helped Shin put the tomatoes on the bread.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" Julia asked, "Is something wrong?"

Alice laughed, "No, no, I've to live with my uncle and aunty for I had to move out for higher studies."

"Oh is that so?" Julia said surprised. "So, what do you want to become in the future?" Shin asked.

"Hmm…I want to be a manga-ka!" Alice said naively. "Cool, I love mangas!!" Shin said.

Alice smiled. "I wonder how the others are doing…" Julia wondered.

---------

"YAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed jumped into the water splashing water all over. Faye rubbed the sea water on her face. "Ed!!" she shouted. Then she suddenly splashed water all over Ed. "Whhooooooooooeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" Ed shouted gleefully.

Andy stood in the water for sometime. Faye suddenly smirked. She nudged Ed. "Hey, Ed, look it's Andy-Dandy there," She said pointing to his back. Ed and Faye looked at each other as an evil smile spread across both their faces.

"Ahhh…it's soooo nice here!" Andy sighed as he stood in the water. He felt something tickle his leg. He slapped his leg without looking. 'Must be some insect', he thought.

He stretched but as he did so he was suddenly pulled by his leg by a powerful force under him.

Andy yelled. "HELP!!!"

Spike and Lin snapped back to see Andy disappear under water. Andy opened his eyes. He was still under water. He looked around to see a face. He flinched. Then he realized whose it was.

Faye.

She made mocking faces at him and disappeared. Andy franticly clawed in the water. He somehow made his way out of water. He felt the warm sunshine on his face but it was only for a second. He felt the force of water against his face and a huge giggle.

Ed.

Andy somehow cleaned his face with his hand and looked up. It was Ed. She was ready to throw more water at him but he was fast too. He swung his hand and threw water on Ed.

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Ed shouted gleefully.

This was fun!!! They started splashing each other with water.

Andy snapped back and called out, "Vicious!! Do come! It's fun!!!"

Vicious shook his head slowly and once again sank into the serious book he was reading sitting under a palm tree.

---------

"That was fun!!" Andy said as he entered the house. "Yeah, I wonder why Vicious was not ready to touch water!" Spike said. Vicious grunted.

Faye laughed. "It was fun when we tricked Andy, wasn't it, Edo?"

Andy frowned. "It wasn't!"

"Iiiiittt waaaass!!!" Ed said dancing.

"Hey, guys!!" Shin greeted. "Oh hi, Shin, you should have come with us, it was fun," Spike said. Shin smiled, "Well, you guys rest for sometime now. We'll start in 1 hour or so, ok?"

Everyone nodded.

---------

"Brother?"

A gentle voice called out cautiously. Andy felt a gentle hand shaking him very softly. "Brother, wake up, it's about time to lave now…" the voice called out softly.

Andy opened his eyes to see a blurry vision of Alice. He rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked around. Lin slept besides him, rather sat with his head resting on the head of the couch. Spike slept on the floor with his head resting on his arms on the table. Faye was curled up into a ball on one of the seats while Ed slept on the floor, her one leg on Spike's lap and her toe tickling Spike's stomach.

Alice smiled. "Cummon, Brother, we have to go on the ferry, right?" Andy sat up. "Yeah, we should wake up the others," he said softly. "You get changed, I'll wake the others," Alice said. Andy nodded and got up and went to change.

Alice turned to Lin. "Lin?" she called out softly. Lin stirred a bit. He looked up slowly. "Hey, Lin, it's time to get ready for cruise," Alice said, "You guys fell asleep before I could give you guys something to eat. Guess you guys were really tired."

Lin nodded slowly and got up slowly. He stretched. "I'll go and change," he said.

Alice nodded. She then turned to Spike. "Spike?" Spike didn't stir a bit. Alice shook him gently. He just made a movement to make himself comfortable. "Spike, wake up now," Alice said gently. "No, Mom, I don't wanna go to school today," he mumbled in his sleep. Alice giggled. "Spike," she shook him a bit harder. He opened his eyes.

"What?"

"It's time to go for the cruise, remember?" Alice said, "Go and get changed now. You fell asleep without changing, you know?" Spike nodded and got up resulting in Ed's leg falling from his lap and hitting the hard wooden floor. Ed squealed loudly in her sleep.

Faye woke up that instant. "What?! Ed?"

Alice and Spike stared at her. Faye looked in confusion. "Cummon Faye, we have to go for the cruise, remember?" Alice said. Faye nodded. Alice shook Ed gently. "Edward, get up now," She said gently. Faye shook her head. "That's not the way to wake her up!!"

Faye lowered her self to Ed's ear.

"**ICECREAM!!!!!!"**

Ed at once woke up. "Ice cream? Where?!!" She asked. "Nowhere!" Faye replied. "Awww…" Ed said pitifully.

"Now go and get changed," Alice said.

----------------------

"Hey, where's Faye?" Julia asked. She had worn a yellow summer dress and worn a sun hat and goggles. Her sun kissed hair was tied up in a pony tail. "I don't know, she said that she will be coming in a minute," Alice said. She wore a blue summer dress with white flowers on it. She too had worn a straw summer hat. Her honey dew locks shone against the sun shine. They glistened in the light.

"Hey!! Wait!! I'm here!!" Faye shouted. She wore a Capri and a light blue sleeveless shirt. She had a white shirt tied to her waist. Julia moved her hand towards her face to stop the sunshine from falling directly on her face. Something glittered on her hand. "Hey, what's that?" Faye asked. Julia looked at her hand.

"Oh, my bracelet! I forgot to keep it!" Julia exclaimed. "Show it to me," Alice said. Julia showed it to her. It glistened in the sunlight.

"That's very nice, you know," Alice said as she examined it. "She has hundreds of these, Alice," Spike said lazily. "Shut up, Spike," Julia warned.

"Really? Wow!" Alice said quite amused by the beautiful braclet.

"Cummon now," Andy said as the others followed him.

-----------------

"Wow!!!" Julia said as she leaned against the railing of the ferry. The strong wind blew her hair. Alice smiled. "It's too good!" she said. "It's sooo refreshing and nice, isn't it?" Julia asked. Alice nodded.

The sky was clear blue and the white fluffy clouds made a wonderful sight. To add to the beauty the serene blue sea made a gentle noise with the waves. The sound of the waves blended with the wind's sound and the cries of sea gulls.

It was beautiful…

-------------

**Whew!! That one was over!! I hope u liked it. I just love describing the sea side. It's sooo open and beautiful. Anyways PLEASE review!! If you think it's a bit rushed then excuse me please!! Well, the next chapter is where the story takes a twist so don't miss it!! I could've added the part to this chapter but then this chapter was already sooooooo big. I also can't find time to write. T.T**

**Thanks to-**

**Kira Stone- Thanks, Kira!!!! I really enjoyed talking to you yesterday. Hoping to meet you soon!!!**

**Mask Rider Roy- You know, I feel so bad to make you wait like this for the real twist but I can't help it. The next chapter will have a twist, don't stop reading please. **

**Review onegaishimasu!**

**Oh yeah, I hope u understand the Japanese I use sometimes. If u don't then feel free to ask me!!**

**If you review then I'll give you a Spike plushie or any other plushie u want:)**

**Bye:)**

**Miki**

**PS Don't stop reading!!! The next chapter has a twist.**

**PPS Lemme see, I'll need 5 (Ok, 4) reviews to continue…no I'll need 5 reviews.**


	5. Shock

**I do not own Cowboy Bebop. **

**A/N: this chapter contains a gruesome scene so if you've a weak heart or cannot handle such things watch out. **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Shock**

"I want it!!!!" Julia shouted. Spike shook his head, "No, you have too many." "Please! Please!!" Julia begged. Spike sighed, "Ok, Ok." He walked to the stall to buy the bracelet Julia wanted.

"Here," he said thrusting a bracelet made of shells in her hand. "Yaaayy!!!" Julia cheered, "Why don't you buy one, Alice?" She asked Alice. "Ok, I will then," Alice said and looked at Andy with huge pitiful, puppy dog eyes. Andy sighed, "Ok Ok!!" He said and bought Alice one.

"Shall we go home now? It's like tea time," Spike said. Everyone stared at Spike with shifty eyes. "Ta, tea, tea, tea, tea, tea, tea!!" Julia said irritably. "Shut up! You're no less yourself, Missy Julia. Oh, this room is so dirty I need to clean it up! Oh, it's so stuffy in here, I'll open the windows. Spike stop putting on the light unnecessarily, the electricity bill will go up, you know," Spike mocked in a very Julia-like voice but heavily caked with his own manly voice.

Julia looked away haughtily. Everyone chuckled.

Suddenly their laughs were interrupted with loud barks. They turned to see some small boys throwing stones at Ein.

"Ein!!" Alice shouted and ran to the poor yelping Welsh corgi. Andy ran forward to shoo away the boys.

The boys looked up and ran away. Alice slid to her knee and picked up the little brown ball in front of her. "Ein," Alice whispered hugging the poor thing. Ein looked up his misty eyes filled with pain.

"Is he all right?" Alice heard a husky voice. She looked up to her brother. "Dunno," Alice said and got up. They decided to head back to the beach house. On the way back Alice was all fussy about Ein. "She really likes Ein," Julia commented. Andy nodded.

"Yeah, ever since she has moved out for higher studies she has been really lonely and since Ein is the only one she could talk to she's really close to him. You won't believe, Alice doesn't know how to swim but once when we were on the ferry Ein kinda fell in the water and Alice jumped in to save him but fortunately I was there to save her," Andy said looking straight in front of him as if he was reliving the scene.

"Oh…" Shin said. "That explains it," Spike said. "I know how it feels," Vicious said quietly. "You do?" Andy asked. Vicious shook his head. Andy smiled, "My sis is really strange, she's like really quiet and shy and too kind for words."

"I think she's got the kindest heart in the whole world," Shin said. "It's true. I can't help noticing how sweet and kind she is," Julia said. "I remember Faye was jealous of her because she thought Alice was your girlfriend," Spike said teasingly. "Really?" Andy asked, "Ahh…that's why she was so red when I saw her."

"Shut up!!" Faye said hotly. "Aww…cummon, Faye, don't be so short tempered," Andy said placing his arm over Faye's shoulder. Faye blushed. "Thanks, Andy," Faye said shyly.

"Look! Isn't that Faye over there?" Andy pointed out to a man holding a monkey in his hand.

_**WHAM!!!**_

"Owww, Faye, that hurts, you know!" Andy said rubbing the football size bump in his head.

---------

_Tring Tring Tring Tring Tring Tring Tring Tring Tring Tring Tring Tring Tring _

"I'll get it!!" Alice said as she made her way towards the phone. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

She listened to voice on the other side. "Yes, just a sec," She covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Faye!!! Faye!!"

Faye came running, "What?"

"It's your dad." Alice said as she handed the device to Faye.

"Hullo?" Faye spoke. She heard the familiar voice of her dad. "Yeah, papa, yeah. We're fine. Yes, no there's nothing. Why are you asking?"

Faye listened to the voice on the other line for some time. "Yeah, just a second," She said as she covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Andy!! Spike!! Lin!! Shin!! Vicious!! Julia!! Alice!! All of you come here fast!!!" She shouted.

"What, Faye?" Andy asked as he walked in with the others and Alice came running as she wiped her hands on the apron and bumped into Julia.

"Papa wants to talk to you all," Faye said, "But there's no speaker in this phone."

"Hey, we'll sit outside in the living room. The phone there has a speaker," Andy said. "Just a sec, papa," Faye spoke into the phone.

All of them sat around the phone as Andy pushed the 'Speaker On' button. "Hello? Papa, yes we're all listening to you," Faye said.

"_Children, I want to tell you something important_," Jet's gruff voice came through the device. "Yes, Mr. Black, what is it?" Andy asked. "_You see, I just got this news that…do you know 'Arthur Jail'?_" he asked.

"Yes, I know, it's about 5 kilometers away from here," Alice replied.

"_Eh?_" Jet didn't recognize the voice.

Faye laughed, "Papa, that was Andy's sister, Alice."

"_Oh, hello, Alice,_" he said. "Hello, sir," Alice replied cheerfully.

"So, what about the jail?" Spike asked. "_Oh, yes, you see, I just received the news that Vincent Volaju had escaped from jail last night and was spotted near the place you live a few hours ago_," Jet said.

"Isn't Vincent a maniac killer?" Spike asked. Shin nodded, "He's a homicidal maniac. Apparently, he used to kill people just because he loved the smell and taste of blood. He did say that to the police when they caught him and interrogated him. I think he was caught last year, right?"

"_You're absolutely right, Shin. The police are trying to search for him now but they can't find him. Now, I want all of you to be careful and to always stay in a group when you go out or something, ok?_" Jet spoke.

"Yes, sir," Spike said. "_Please take care; I'm really worried about you guys. I hope at least Julia and Shin will take care of the others,_" Jet said. Julia smiled, "Yes, sir."

"_And I want you to be extra careful at night,_" Jet said. "Yes, sir," Alice said.

"_And please close all the doors and lock them properly, ok?_" Jet said. "Yes, sir," Lin said.

"_Ok, I must be going now. Please take care. I don't want any of you getting hurt, ok?_" Jet said. "Yes, papa, I understand," Faye said. Suddenly Ed wandered into the room and heard Jet's voice. "Papa-papa!!!"

"_Edo? Edo, how are you?_" Jet said. "Ed fine desu, papa-papa. How is papa-papa?" Ed said cheerfully. "_I'm fine too, Edo. Now you must take care and have lots of fun!!_" Jet said.

"Yes, bye!!" everyone said together.

Everything was silent for sometime as they thought about the conversion they just had with Mr. Black. Andy switched on the TV.

The same news was being shown. They showed a picture of Vincent and gave his information. Then the reporter began telling of Vincent's last attacks and how he did his work. Keeping in mind there were women in the room, Andy switched off the TV.

Again everything was silent.

"Ah…I guess we really have to be careful," Shin said slowly. "I'm scared," Alice whispered. Andy patted her. "Cummon, Alice," Andy said as he put his arm over her shoulder, "Nothing will happen. I tell you, the police will catch him soon and we can enjoy our vacation. Now, you shouldn't get scared, ok?" Alice nodded.

"We really need to be careful, ok guys?" Lin said. Everyone nodded. "I…I think I'll go and make some tea," Alice said and she got up slowly and walked to the kitchen. "I'll come with you," Julia said

"I'll just go and finish my book," Spike said as he got up but everyone looked at him with shifty eyes.

"You're going to read Cinderella, right?" Faye asked in a low voice. Spike glared at her and then walked away.

"I think I'll go too," Lin said and got up. "I'll go and help those two," Shin said.

------------

"Can I help you?"

Julia turned back to see Shin at the door. "Sure," Julia replied. She turned to the boiling tea. Shin picked up some cups and saucers from the cabinet. "Are you scared?" Shin asked as he cleaned the cups with a cloth. "I'm really scared," Alice said as she opened the larder.

"It's so scary that a homicidal maniac is one the loose…" Alice trailed off. "I wonder if the police will catch him," Shin said.

"Yeah, I hope they do that soon," Julia said as she lowered the flames on the stove. Alice turned to Shin, "Do you know anything about this guy? What's his name now…."

"Vincent," Shin supplied, "Yes, as you know he was a homicidal maniac and he used to murder people just for fun."

"How?"

"How? What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did he do that?"

"He said he loved the smell and taste of blood."

Alice shivered, "And…"

"And what?"

"What else do you know?"

Shin sighed, "Alice, I know lots of things about him but it's not right for you to hear…"

"Tell me," Alice begged. "No, Alice, you're too sensitive," Shin refused. "Please, Shin, I won't be able to sleep tonight if you don't tell me!" Alice begged.

"No, Alice, it's too gruesome. Tell her, Julia," Shin said. "Alice, what Shin says is true," Julia said, "You'll faint if you hear them."

"No!! Please, Shin," Alice said begged. Shin sighed. "Ok, but promise me you wont get pass out or something," Shin said. Alice nodded. "Ok, he used to rip out the victim's stomach and he used to pull out the kidn…"

"NO!!" Alice shouted suddenly and shook her head hard, "Don't!!" She wiped her hand on her apron and pulled out the biscuit tin, shivering a bit.

"See, I told you," Shin said as he put the cups near Julia. Alice didn't reply. She looked in front of her out of the window which faced the back of the house. There was a little moor at the back of the house followed by a small hill.

Turquoise eyes wandered over the moor. They suddenly stopped as if they had spotted something. Alice strained her eyes to see what it was. She recognized it. She gave a gasp and turned and gripped Shin's and Julia's arm and pulled them towards the window. "Shin, Julia," she whispered, still looking in the same direction. They looked at her quite confused. Shin turned then looked in her direction. His eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

Julia too turned and tried to find out what was so surprising. She looked in their direction and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my…" she whispered.

Shin pulled both of them back from the window and shut the window close. "We should tell the others," Shin said as he rushed out of the kitchen but Alice stopped him.

"No, Shin," she said, "No, Shin, please don't tell anyone. If Andy comes to know about it then he'll panic a lot and make a big issue out of it."

Shin looked at her, "Alice, it's too dangerous. Please, Andy has every right to make a big issue. It is a serious thing, isn't it Julia?"

"Ahh…I think Shin is right, Alice, but, Shin, I also think that it's better not to tell anyone," Julia said. Shin looked at Julia surprised.

Alice's eyes began to fill with tears. "Please, Shin?" she asked softly.

Shin sighed, "Ok, but we have to tell this to him one day or the other."

"Can we tell him tomorrow?" Alice asked. Shin nodded. "You won't tell him now, right?" Alice asked again.

"I promise," Shin said. Alice and Julia seemed to be relieved. "Now, we need to make tea, you know," Shin said.

"Oh yeah!"

--------------

"Ahhh…tea," Spike sighed contently as he sipped the hot tea. "Ahhh…tea," Julia mocked. Faye giggled.

"What's the time?" Lin asked. Vicious looked at his watch and said, "About 5:30." "I'll go and read a book after this," Julia said as she lay back on her chair, "Hey, what's this?" She pointed out to a thick glass vase.

"That's a vase, Julia," Spike said in a low voice. "I know that," Julia said indignantly to Spike.

"It's very expensive and very heavy and very dangerous," Alice said. "Dangerous?" Spike asked. "Yes, if its shards fall on you they'll cut right through your skin," Andy said.

"Oh my, you should take care not to drop it then," Faye said. Alice nodded. "I'd love to drop it on Faye!" Andy said. Faye glared at him. She took out a mallet out of nowhere and

_**WHAM!!!!!**_

"Owwww…" Andy nursed the huge bump on his head which glowed red. Ed picked up a toothpick and began poking the bump. "Oww…ow…ow…Ed!!" Andy shouted.

Ed looked at him with huge round golden eyes. Andy grumbled. "Hey, guys how about a game?" Faye asked.

"A game?" Julia asked. "Like?"

"Like catch-catch!" Faye said. "What's catch-catch?" Spike asked. "You've to run while the chosen person catches the others and if he catches you, you're the chosen one," Faye said.

Andy raised his eyebrow, "That's the game we used to play in kindergarten, isn't it?" "So what?!! You played Action Kamen so can't we play this?" Faye said hotly.

"Ok, so who will be the chosen one?" Andy asked. "Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Alice suggested.

"Ok, Rock," Shin said.

"Paper," Lin said.

"SCISSORS!!" Julia shouted.

Faye groaned. She was the only one who had gotten paper while all others got scissors.

"You are the chosen one!!!" Andy shouted and everyone got up and began running.

Faye got up and started running after them. She tried to catch them but it was really difficult.

"What doing?!!" Ed asked excited. "Faye-Faye catching you!! Run!!!" Andy shouted as he dodged Faye.

Ed squealed. "GAMEYY!!! ALL PLAYING A GAMEY!!!!" She began running around wildly. "Haha, Faye, you can never catch me!!" Andy shouted.

Faye fumed. "I'll get you!!!" she ran as fast as she could and was just within his reach when he dodged her and she slipped and fell.

"Ouch, Faye, that must have hurt!!" Andy said teasingly. Faye got up; everyone could see flames in those emerald shards. "She's going to blow!!!!" Spike shouted. Everyone scattered in the room.

"I'LL GET YOU!!!" Faye shouted and lunged at Alice who was the closest. Alice screamed and ran forward. Faye ran after her. Alice ran as fast as she could, dodging every table that came in the way. She saw Ein sitting peacefully and jumped over him. She was surprised at her actions.

"ALICE!!! SHE'S BEHIND YOU!!!!" Julia shouted. Alice snapped back to see Faye approaching her. Alice turned and ran towards the others who scattered at once watching her come towards them.

"Slowpoke!!! Slowpoke!!" Andy teased from behind the table. Faye glared at him, "Shut up!!!!"

"Slowpoke!!" Andy made faces at her. Faye turned and grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. Andy dodged it and stuck his tongue out at her.

Faye took a plastic bottle and threw it at him again and Andy just missed it by inches. "Ha!! You can never catch me!!!!" Andy said as he moved a bit towards his left. Faye grabbed many things in her hand-

A pillow, a flower from a nearby vase, another 2-3 bottles and flung them at him again. They went flying in all directions making the others duck. Faye suddenly grabbed the large vase without noticing it and flung it fast on Andy.

Andy's eyes widened as the deadly looking vase came towards him. He turned to his right and closed his eyes…

All he could hear next was a sound of shattering of glass and a scream. It was Alice's. Andy opened his eyes. Nothing had happened to him. He slid to the floor and put his hands on his lap. He suddenly felt something wet seep through his clothes. He touched his shirt and looked at his hands. They were…red.

Andy heard a scream. He turned to see Alice in tears. "Alice?" Strange he didn't feel any pain. He looked down to see what Alice was bending over. His eyes widened at the sight of shattered glass and a lifeless brown mould.

"EIN!!!"

Andy lurched and took the mould into his arms. He felt a liquid substance wetting his fingers as his fingers sunk into the fur.

He turned to his sister who was still. She was on her knees and looking down at the floor. Her face was hidden by her sun kissed curls. "Alice?" Andy whispered. She didn't move. Not a sound was heard.

The others slowly walked to her. "Alice," Spike called her softly but she didn't answer. Julia put her hand on her shoulder. "Alice? Are you all right?" she asked but Alice didn't answer.

Julia turned to Spike who shrugged. "Hey, are you all right?" Shin asked. "Alice? You hear me?" Lin asked as he gently shook her. "Hey, Alice," Andy said as he touched her shoulder, "Hey, sis, say something."

Alice got up slowly. The others too stood to their feet. Alice suddenly looked up and pointed to Faye.

"You…" she said pointing to Faye, "You're the one who did it…you killed him…" Faye gasped. Everyone stared at Alice. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was disheveled. It hung loosely around her shoulder and some of the strands sticking to her damp neck.

"I…"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Alice screamed making everyone surprised.

"But…"

"I said SHUT UP!!! Don't say a word!" Alice shouted, "You killed him!!! You killed my only friend. You witch!!! You killed him!! You murderer! How dare you!"

Faye's eyes widened to see Alice like this. Alice pointed to her again her hand shivering.

"I curse you, Faye!! I curse you! You'll die! You'll die a death just like Ein. I curse you!!" Alice shouted. She suddenly lurched forward and slapped Faye hard on the face. Faye felt the sting go right across her face and before she could recover she felt another one. "YOU MURDERER!!" Alice shouted, "You'll DIE!!!!" She raised her hand again to strike Faye.

Andy ran forward and got hold of Alice before she could strike Faye again. Alice struggled in his arms. Andy being much stronger held her and shook her.

"Alice, get a hold of yourself!!" Andy shouted as Alice tried to struggle. Andy shook her hard. "ALICE!!!!!"

Alice stopped. She suddenly fell silent. She stared at the ground. Faye slid to the floor, shocked.

"Alice?" Andy whispered. Alice looked up. Her eyes looked bloodshot and miserable. They had a look of pain. Fresh tears rolled down her cheek. She looked at Faye who was on the floor. Her cheek was red and scratched just where she had hit.

Alice realized what she had done and she bit into the rosy cushion of her lower lip. Her eyes slid to the floor. "I…I…"

She turned and ran out of the door. Everything was quiet. Andy walked to Faye and put his hand forward. Faye looked up. She was shivering. She hesitated to put her hand forward but then she saw warmth in Andy's eyes. She put her hand on his and got up. Andy took her in his arms. Faye sobbed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered burying her head in his chest. "Shhh…" Andy hushed her. The others looked at each other. Whatever happened was not good.

Julia turned and looked at the Ein's corpse. His brown fur was now enveloped with blood. She narrowed her eyes at the scene.

"Hey."

She snapped back. "What?" Spike looked at her. "What should we do now?" he asked.

Julia glanced at Faye and the corpse. "I don't know…"

------------

"Hey."

Alice looked up to see Andy. She had been sitting alone on the beach. It was dark now. She looked back to where she was staring. Andy sat down besides her although he could sense that he was not wanted here.

He stared at the waves like Alice. They were pretty, making graceful curves on the shoreline.

Andy could feel the growing discomfort Alice was feeling. He turned to her and opened his mouth to say something but stopped and looked away again.

"You wanted to say something?"

Andy turned to Alice. Alice didn't look t him but stared in front of her. Andy moved uncomfortably in the sand.

"Yeah…ah…Alice, you see…all that happened…was…was an…accident."

Alice turned to Andy, surprised. Her lisp parted for a moment. She looked away

"Accident?" Alice said suddenly, "You call that an…_accident_?"

Andy sighed, "Alice…"

"Alice what?!!! Tell me, Andy, Alice what? What should Alice do? She should sit quietly and just mourn…you don't understand…"

"I understand, Alice. It's you who is acting like a baby!" Andy shouted.

"Oh no!! You think that this is childish. You will NEVER understand how it is to be alone. You have friends and everything you ever want! You just leave me alone!!!"

Alice could sense Andy's temper but she didn't move. Andy caught hold of her arm and roughly turned her to his side.

"Look here, girl," He said, really angry, "You think you know each and every feeling in this world. You think you know everything. Listen to me now, everything which comes on the earth has to leave one day. Ein couldn't live for ever. He had to die someday or the other," Andy said lowering his tone. He continued gently, "Alice, try to understand…"

Alice sobbed. Andy's eyes widened. "Alice, don't cry," he said. Alice shook her head. "Andy, you can't deny this- Faye killed Ein…"

"_She's right…_" Andy thought. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I…I think you're right, Alice," he said softly. Alice looked at him. "See?" she said. "But now, I need you to forgive her, Alice," Andy said.

"But…"

"Alice, I need you…if you don't co-operate then we'll never be able to live in the same house as Faye. She is shaken up like anything."

Alice's gaze slid down at the sand. Her fingers sunk into the sand. She nodded. "Okay, but I won't forgive her for this," she whispered.

Andy smiled knowing that he couldn't force her. Maybe one day she'll change her mind. "Thanks, Alice."

Alice nodded. Suddenly they felt small drops of water hitting their faces. "Rain?" Andy wondered, "Let's go in."

-----------------

"Faye…"

Faye looked up at Julia. "Are you all right?" Julia asked as she set the tray on the table. Faye nodded as she shakily picked up the glass from it and held it to her lips. It was cold outside and the rain crashed down like crazy.

Julia sighed. She sat there for sometime. Then she got up, "I need to prepare dinner."

Faye rested her head on the table. All of them sat in the living room quietly. Lin turned to Andy.

"Andy, tell me wasn't that vase made from the Mayan Glass?" Lin asked. Andy nodded. Lin smirked.

"You know," he said loudly so that everyone could hear, "The breaking of Mayan glass is considered to be a bad omen…it means there will be a death soon in this house…beware…" he got up and walked to his room. He climbed the staircase and turned and opened the door to the boy's room.

Julia walked out of the kitchen. "Who wants dinner?" she asked cheerfully. No one answered.

"I won't be eating," Alice said quietly. "What? But…" Julia began. "I won't too." Andy interrupted.

"Shin?" Shin shook his head. "Spike, you…" Julia said as Spike too shook his head. "Vicious, at least you have dinner," Julia said. Vicious didn't reply.

Julia sighed in defeat. She got up and said, "Fine, I'll make some dinner for myself."

She walked to the kitchen closing the door behind her. Shin got up. "I'm going out for a while," He said. "In the rain?" Andy asked. Shin nodded. "Yes, I'll take an umbrella along with me, don't worry," he said.

Vicious too got up and walked to the threshold.

"Remember one thing; it's not safe now…so take care…" He said softly.

Alice got up and ran to the room where they had some books to read.

Andy too got up and decided to finish the boat which he had carved from a piece of wood. He got up and walked to the tool-shed. Spike looked at Faye who was still sitting quietly.

"Faye," he said. Faye looked up. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. Faye looked away. "Leave me alone."

"What do you mean? I'm worried about you and you're saying this?" Spike demanded. Faye frowned. "Shut up, ok," she said.

Spike got up and walked to her. "I was just wondering and I was concerned, nothing else but I made a mistake about asking," he said, his voice caked with heavy sarcasm.

Faye looked up and looked fiercely. "You don't know what it feels like."

"Oh yeah? Yes, Ms Perfect, I don't know anything," Spike said sarcastically. Faye fumed.

"Of course you don't, Spiegel!! You're the worst person I've ever met, the most heartless of all!!!! And also I don't give a damn to that stupid mongrel!!" Faye shouted at him. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who is heartless, Faye; I agree with Alice now, you're a murderer! And now you just wait and watch, you'll die too," Spike said.

"Damn you, Spiegel!" Faye shouted.

"Damn _you_, Black!!" Spike shouted back and walked away leaving Faye fuming. Faye got up and stomped upstairs.

Julia raised an eyebrow as she listened to this. Her expression was indefinable as she was about to cut the meat. She stopped.

"_I don't want to have dinner now too_." She thought as she put the meat away. She turned and walked out of the kitchen to rest for a while.

----------------

"Hey, Alice, I think you need to apologize to Faye," Shin said as they all sat down. "Where's Lin and Spike?" Andy asked. Spike entered just then, perspiring.

"Hey, what happened?" Andy asked as Spike sat down besides him. Spike shook his head hard. "Nothing," he panted. They suddenly heard footsteps from the doorway. Lin entered the room. He had his mysterious expression on his face.

"Alice, I really think you should talk to Faye about this," Shin said. Andy nodded. "Yeah, Alice, you should talk to her."

"Ah…"

"At least you can just ask her if she's fine." Andy said. Alice frowned. After a moment she turned to Andy. "Can I make hot chocolate for her?" she asked.

Andy nodded. "Yes, go ahead!" he said.

Alice got up and ran to the kitchen.

---------------

Alice staggered as she tried to climb the stairs with the tray in her hands. She had made it specially for Faye. She somehow climbed up the stairs and walked in the passage where the girl's and boy's rooms were.

--------------

"I hope she gave the hot chocolate to Fa-" Andy sentence was interrupted but the loud clatter of glass which was followed by a scream.

"What the-" Spike was cut in by Andy. "Alice!!" Andy shouted and rushed upstairs. "Andy!" Spike shouted and ran after him.

Spike climbed up the stairs fast and he overtook Andy.

Spike saw Alice and Julia in the passage. Alice stood there her eyes wide open with fear and Julia behind her concerned. Spike walked into the room. His eyes widened.

Andy heard a shout.

Andy raised his eyebrow. He didn't know what was going on. He decided to step into the room. He walked past shocked Alice and a very concerned Julia and inside the room and stopped…

What lay in front of him was unbelievable and gruesome.

Faye lay on the floor in a pool of blood. A scar ran from her head to her neck revealing blood. Her eyes were wide open. One of her ear dangled from her face. A trail of blood ran down her face. Her arm was almost sliced into half. Her pinky lay on the floor besides her. Her clothes were ripped and her stomach was cut into half and it almost revealed the organs inside. Her right leg was twisted and her left leg…her left leg was missing…

Pale skin was coated with red blood, fresh red blood. Tousled hair stuck to the blood on her face where violet and red mingled…her eyes…her eyes had a look of fear in them…

Andy stopped dead. He forgot how to breathe.

_Faye…_

From the corner of his eye he saw something else…her…her…left leg thrown on the floor…

Andy's eyes moistened. He advanced towards the mutilated body. He could hear faint sounds of footsteps and cries behind him. He slid to his knees. His brain suddenly stopped functioning. Lips parted but closed again. He wanted to say something but he couldn't.

_Faye…_

* * *

**How was it? I tried to make the murder as gruesome as possible. The Mayan glass thingy is not true. I couldn't think of anything else. No offence to Maaya Sakamoto :). And also that 'Tea' thingy is based on my mom ((and me to some extent)) :). **

**Thanks to-**

**AshK- LOL!!! I got the same thing. Alert for chapter 4 before 3!!**

**Mask Rider Roy- :) Thanks for the review. Thanks a lot!!!**

**space raider- I was waiting for your review!!!! I'm soooo glad you reviewed. **

**Well, I'm having a doubt about this thing-**

**Should I rate this story 'M' because of the murder scene? Maybe no, why should I change the whole story rating because of one chapter?**

**Please tell me. Please review!!! It took me soooo much of time to write this chapter and I wanted to make it as interesting as possible.**

**I hope I've not written a rushed and a bad chapter. **

**Hey, I want an honest answer from you all-**

**Do you really like this story or is it just for the sake of it? I mean tell me honestly if you hate it and maybe I'll delete it if you hate it…**

**I'm not sure now…well, I'm a bit scared about how the flow of the story is going. I'll need again 5 reviews to update. Tell me honestly…**

**I'm really feeling down today for some reason…sorry if the story is really bad… I'm losing confidence…**

**Bye**

**Miki**

**PS If you're wondering what catch-catch is I don't know the exact name in English. In my language we call it 'Pakada-Pakadi' and the word to word translation is 'Catch-Catch'. In that game one has to run and catch the others and if he touches anyone then the person whom he touches is the one who will catch now.**


End file.
